


I Want To See You Again

by mitobabe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fukufuri is love, it gets fluffy at the end so prepare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitobabe/pseuds/mitobabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukuda wanted to be the first person to wish Furihata a happy birthday before anyone else. No major warnings, just a bunch of cute, fluffy stuff. A birthday fic for Furihata Kouki!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the fukufuri birthday fic. I wrote a majority of this on my phone, during my free period, and I finished the rest on Tumblr. This is the cheesiest thing I've ever written, and it kinda gets rushed at the end bc I really wanted to post this while it's still the 8th where I live.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy!

_**November 7, 11:54 PM** _

 

Furihata let out a sigh as he closed his calculus textbook. His teacher just had to assign a whole chapter for the class to read, and attempt more than 20 questions on it with a test coming up on the following Monday. On top of that, his birthday is just in less than 10 minutes, and he wanted to spend time with Fukuda for the whole day tomorrow. The last thing he wanted to do over the weekend was solve ridiculous math problems, and help his boyfriend out with most of the questions (let’s face it, Fukuda needed to pass, or else he’d be one credit short of graduating).

After getting out of his school uniform and into a pair of sweats and a red shirt, Furihata jumped into his bed and got out his cellphone. He pressed the home button, and the screen flashed “11:58 PM”. _‘Hiroshi could call any time now. He wanted to be the first one to greet me before anyone else.’_  The brunet thought, flattered that his partner would wait until midnight just to wish him a happy birthday.

Furihata kept a close eye on the time on his phone, knowing that Fukuda would probably call at around 11:59 so that the call wouldn’t be delayed. When he picked up his phone again, his screen flashed with Hiroshi’s name and a little phone icon.  _‘My god, he actually called a minute before midnight.’_  Furihata blushed and tapped the phone icon, bringing his cell up to his ear.

"Hey, happy birthday, Furi." Fukuda’s voice crackled over the receiver.   
“Dude, it’s not even 12 yet. But, thanks anyways.” He replied, his tone showing that he had a huge grin on his face. 

"Sorry, I got fed up with waiting until 12. Besides, if I did that, the call would be delayed and I probably would have been the second person to greet you. I just don’t want that to happen." Furihata buried his face into his pillow as Fukuda explained the situation to him. "Oh my god, you are such a dork." He said, slightly muffled because of the position he was in.

Fukuda let out a laugh, and replied “I’ll take that as a compliment. Anyways, did you finish your calculus homework?”   
“I should be the one asking you that,” Furihata sat up in his bed and leaned against the headboard. “And yes, I finished.”

"I finished, too. And I got them right."  
Silence fell between the two of them.   
“Okay, I probably got a few wrong, but at least I tried!” Fukuda said in defense.  
“Fine. So, you’ll be coming over tomorrow morning, right?”  
“Actually, I’m outside your house right now.”

Furihata’s eyes widened and he got up from his bed so fast, he almost tripped on his own feet tangled in the blankets.   
“What?! But my parents don’t leave until 7—”  
“It’s okay. I’ll be quiet.” Fukuda teased. Furihata let out a groan. He put on his slippers and headed downstairs. “I’m on my way, and don’t be so loud when you come in!” He muttered under his breath, keeping in mind that his parents were asleep and waking them up would make them suspicious.  
“See you in 10 seconds, Kou-chan—” and at that moment, Furihata hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

Furihata rushed down the staircase, and slowly walked towards the door. He peered through the side window to make sure Fukuda is actually outside, or else he’d be letting a complete stranger in the house.

Unlocking the knob, and removing the chain, he opened the door to find Fukuda standing there in nothing but shorts and a sweater.

"For crying out loud, it’s -5 degrees, and you’re only wearing that?! Get in here!" Furihata whispered harshly, grabbing the taller man’s wrist and dragging him into the house. "You can warm me up, Furi. That’s the reason I came here without proper clothes." Fukuda wrapped his arms around his waist, and gave him a kiss on his neck. Furi flinched at the sudden cold feeling on his neck, yet he still managed to return the favour by giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Let’s go upstairs. Walk slowly, the floorboards creak really badly if you stomp your feet." Furihata took a hold of Fukuda’s hand and led him up to his room.

During the short trip up the stairs, Fukuda couldn’t resist trying to run his cool hands under the hem of Furi’s shirt, which resulted in the smaller man swatting his hands away, but that didn’t keep him from repeating his actions. The two made it to the bedroom, Fukuda slowly bringing Furihata down onto his bed, and straddling his hips. 

Fukuda leaned in, and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of Furi’s mouth. Furihata bought his hands up to cup his cheeks, pulling him back down to kiss him once more. Opening his mouth slightly to run his tongue along Fukuda’s bottom lip, he laughed at how bold he was during times like this, and how his partner would always become weak at the knees whenever he performed these tantalizing actions. 

Furihata let out a small moan when Fukuda suddenly bit down on his lip, moving down to lightly nip at his neck, keeping himself from leaving a mark so that he wouldn’t be complaining about it afterwards. Furi thought they shouldn’t go all the way tonight, considering his parents were asleep in the room next door, and waking them up would make him feel embarrassed. Of course, Fukuda had another thing on his mind, and continued trailing his hands lower down his slim body, resting them on top of his thighs.

"Nope," Furihata took a hold of his wrists, and pried his hands away from his thighs. "Parents are still here. I’d rather wait until tomorrow morning once they’re gone." He held one of Fukuda’s hands up to his mouth, lightly brushing his lips over the back, and then to each of his fingers.

While sighing, the dark-haired man sat up, his hand still up to Furi’s mouth, watching with a smile plastered on his face. 

"You know, you look really cute from where I am right now."

The brunet paused for a moment, and looked up at Fukuda, feeling a blush spreading across his cheeks. Letting go of his hand, Furihata covered his face with his forearm, becoming flustered over the little compliment. 

"I still can’t believe you snuck out just to see me in the middle of the night." he said, retracting his arm from his face to take a look at Fukuda sitting on his lap. "I couldn’t wait until tomorrow— later today. Besides, if my parents freak out, I’ll just say that I was over at your house finishing homework." 

"Oh yeah, like they’ll believe that, especially since they know about us being… together now." Furihata replied. Both of their parents were completely fine with them dating, so long as they still focused on their studies and basketball, and not just on each other. 

Fukuda got off of his lap, and lay down next to him on the mattress, slinging an arm around his waist. He brushed his lips against Furi’s again, pressing his body closer to his to deepen the kiss.

Pulling away slightly, just so their lips are mere inches away from each other, Fukuda whispered to him, “Happy birthday, Kouki.” 

Furihata let out a small chuckle, and responded by giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose. He reached for the blanket that was on the edge of the bed, and pulled it over the both them. Under the covers, he moved closer to Fukuda, resting his head in the crook of his neck, while the other had his arm wrapped around the smaller frame firmly, as if he didn’t want to let go of him.

He was so grateful that he had a significant other to spend with on his birthday for the rest of the day, and that thought left Furi with a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep; next to the best thing that ever happened in his life.

 

_the end~_


End file.
